


Invitation

by Nasamay



Series: The fire beneath my skin [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Magic, Multi, Nightmares, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasamay/pseuds/Nasamay
Summary: Karma plays along side the Koros, new alliances forming. But he plays unaware of the nightmares leaking into reality.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: The fire beneath my skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Invitation

That night Karma slept with the playing card beneath his pillow. His dreams were full of strange pictures and silence. 

He stood before a stream but fire flashed over its surface, leaves flew around him and he saw bells swinging above him. 

Nagisa stood across the stream, his back turned. 

Karma called but only silence dripped from his tongue, yet still Nagisa moved as if he heard him. When he turned Karma could finally scream.

He woke up sweating. The playing card he burned with a lighter, still have delirious from sleep. 

Later he told himself he dreamed about burning the playing card. After all, if he had really burned it then it wouldn’t have been waiting on his desk when he woke up.

Karma bought lunch that day. The house seemed too quite to stay in alone. Not that he was scared. Dreams and playing cards couldn’t scare Karma Akabane. 

While he stood in the cafeteria line Nagisa and Kayano politely gave him a heart attack. They apparently thought appearing on either side of him while he was daydreaming counted as a normal introduction.

“Well?” they said as he recovered.  
“Are you coming?”

He followed them pointedly ignoring the schools shocked gaze. 

Kayano and Nagisa seemed to forget he was there as they widowed to each other. He follows them anyway curious as to where they were going. A small gap in the fence which led to an area of bushes and trees.  
He nodded approvingly. No possibility of nosy teachers seeing whatever they were doing. Might be useful for certain aggressive after school activities. 

He was snapped from his thoughts by the sight of the other 4 Koro kids. Sugino, Kanzaki, Maehara and Isogai were sitting in a circle. They eyed him warily. 

“So you were serious about him?” Asked Sugino distrustfully. 

“He chose the card” pointed out Kayano.  
“After all” added Nagisa “see his hands?”

They all nodded leaving Karma in the dark. A glance at his hands showed him nothing unusual. 

“Well come on then” snapped Sugino.  
“Lunch is over soon”


End file.
